The untold legends
by ThePhantom86
Summary: Spy stuff.


_Location:Crusty Sean's Diner_

_Time:12:30 a.m., April 5, 32025, Friday._

_**An Inkling man sits on a table for four, tapping his foot as he impatiently waits for someone...**_

**???**: Marshall! Sorry for making you wait so long.

**Marshall**: Took you long enough, Octavia. Where's Andy and Emily?

_A female Octoling, Octavia sits on the table_

**Octavia**: Sorry. The others're parking the car. Should be in here in a minute

_As if on cue, a male Octoling, and a female Inkling, came to the table._

**Andy**: Sorry for the wait, parking's a mess here.

**Emily**: Seriously though, we almost hit that guy! Why didn't he indicate his turn?

**Marshall**: Heh. Well then, Splattersquad, what's our schedule?

**Andy**: Well, it depends. We've got multiple games over the weekend, but you'll be busy, right?

**Marshall**: Yep...Sorry Captain, It's just...the Grizzco job's a big thing for me.

**Octavia**: Hey, I don't blame you, it's a big thing, being a manager at Grizzco. You could quit if you want.

**Marshall**: Fuck no, this's too much fun.

**Octavia**: Well...could we reschedule the games?

**Emily**: The enemies mostly want to surpass Marshall, so, yea, we can. What do you think, Andy?

**Andy**: That could work. Anyways, I think it's getting late for you, right?

_Marshall checks__ the time_

**Marshall**: Oh sh-I gotta go. Bye!

**Everyone**: See ya!

_Marshall rides on a motorcycle to the outskirts of the city. There, he looks around for a bit, then goes into a seemingly empty wooden shack. There, he speaks into a small, hidden microphone._

**Marshall**: Agent 3, Marshall Law. Callsign, Blue.

_A secret door opens, and Marshall walks inside, and sits in front of a bear-shaped stone._

_**Cue James Bond music**_

_A voice comes out of the bear_

**???:** Marshall, my boy! How's your day been? _whispering: _You get any closer to Octavia? Heh heh heh.

_Marshall blushes a bit_

**Marshal**: Mr. Grizz, with all due respect, you're just as much of a pussy around the ladies as I am.

**Grizz**: Heh. Well, kid, today's mission. Let's get to it. The Squidbeak Splatoon's got some new recruits on a freight train. They're being moved to their base. It's your job to stop them.

**Marshall**: Got it.

**Grizz**: Also, these're new recruits. No use questioning them. So, take the Black Ink.

**Marshall**: Very well, sir.

_Marshall puts on a mask, and a thin metal suit of armour. The armour and mask are light, mostly serving to hide his identity, rather than protecting him. He picks up a grappling hook , and his favorite weapon, a .96 gal that he calls Rosa, and fills it up with Black Ink, the only stuff that can stop an Inkling from respawning._

_A long trip later, Blue is at the top of a hill, looking at an incoming train._

**Grizz**: That's the one. Go get 'em, kid.

**Blue**: One...Two...Three...

Blue j_umps onto the train, slowing his fall by using the grappling hook._

_Two Inklings stare at him_

**Blue**: Let's go, bitches.

_Blue acrobatically dodges the ink shots, and shoots one of them in between the eyes. He then kicks the other Inkling off the train, but not before the alarm is raised._

**Blue**: SHIT!

_Blue's faced down by every Inkling there. He still manages to dodge, and kill a lot of them. But, he gets caught and put in a headlock by a male Inkling. His lack of physical strength was showing._

**Red Shirt**: That's it? That's the strength of the legendary Blue?

_A ghostly figure appears in front of Blue, a female Inkling, that only he can see, for she is a figment of his imagination._

**???**: Marshall, you'll have to use it.

**Marshall**: Mia. I don't need to go that far against these people

_Mia looks at him with a sarcastic look._

_Blue sighs_

**Marshall**: X-factor.

_His eyes start glowing, as he slips out of the headlock, and starts dodging and killing with a more relaxed pose, as he skips instead of running. Everything misses him just barely.Nothing hits him, as he soars through, like an eagle._

_He also manages to sneak in some suction bombs on the train wheels, completely derailing and destroying the train._

**Grizz**: No heat signatures. You win.

**Blue**: Great, let's go home.

_END OF CHAPTER_

**_P.S. (writer's note) I wanted to mmake this an animated series on YouTube, but my animation skills are terrible. However, if you're good at any sort of animation/art, (including pixel art) you can help me make this thing a reality!_**

**_Contact:https/discord.gg/nXnwxGs_**


End file.
